A College Bet
by UchihaTobiMadara100
Summary: "This shouldn't be happening. I'm falling in love with him and I don't even want to be! Why did I agree to that bet? I should call it off but what will he do if I give up just like that after so many tries to beat him? Ugh, it's so complicated!" SasoDei, might become rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Deidara was a new student in Ninja University and he already had a bad feeling about this place. He looks around at all the signs in front of the buildings, looking for the main office but not having any luck. _"Great, I'm lost..."_ Deidara thought as he walked around campus. Just then a guy with an orange mask that only had one eye hole pops out of no where in front of him, the blonde had to take two steps back just to get the stranger out of his personal space. "Hi, I'm Tobi! Senpai looks lost, can Tobi help you get to wherever you're trying to go?" The guy named Tobi asked.

"Uhm... Hi... I'm Deidara, and sure I guess. I'm looking for the main office." Deidara told the hyperactive male. The other motions for Deidara to follow and he silently complies. Soon enough they got to a building that said `Main Office` next to the door. He thanks Tobi for leading him to his destination before walking into the building.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Deidara Iwa. This way, please." A man, who seemed a year or two older than Deidara, with bright orange spiky hair said before leading the blonde into the principal's office.

"Welcome, I'll make this short... Here is a map to get around the campus, a key to your new dorm room, and your schedule. You start school tomorrow, and I don't want to see you in this office for any kind of trouble... Dismissed..." The principal said, putting two pieces of paper and a key on the desk in front of Deidara. The blonde just nods his head, grabbing his items, and leaves the building. Deidara sighs, looking at the keychain that was attached to the key he was given. The keychain told him the floor and room number of his dorm which was "floor 6 room 327". He then looks at the map to find the boys dormitory on the other side of the campus. Deidara started walking though he wasn't paying attention to where he was going since he was looking at the map and accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to fall back and drop his papers and key.

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that..." Deidara muttered and looked up to see a guy that looked like he was the same age as the blonde. The other had bright red hair and muddy brown eyes. He looked at him before helping the blonde pick the papers up before they blew away then helps him back on his feet.

"It's all right, next time watch where you're going... You're new here, never seen you around before. I'm guessing you're on your way to the dorms?" The guy asked in a dull tone. Deidara nods his head and the red head grabs the key, looking at the keychain. "You're in the same room as me. By the way, my name's Sasori, and you are?"

"My name's Deidara Iwa, it's nice to meet you." Deidara introduced himself. "I'm surprised though... You didn't mistake me as a girl. Most people do." In truth, the blonde was very happy he wasn't called a girl yet in this school.

"That's a no brainer. You wouldn't be heading straight if you weren't a boy, it's that obvious. Though it's understandable why people mistake you as a girl. You do have long hair, ever considered cutting it?" Sasori said, smirking at Deidara.

"Hell no! I like my hair long..." Deidara yelled, giving his new roommate a slight glare.

"Well, anyway, I'll lead you to our dorm... You're luggage is already there so you don't have to worry about that." Sasori said, the smirk still on his face. He turns around and starts walking away towards the boys dormitories. Deidara sighed before following the red head.

* * *

They finally made it to the building and up to the sixth floor. Sasori unlocks the door with Deidara's key since he still had a hold of it and walks in, tossing the key onto a bed. Deidara walks in behind the red head, looking around at his new enviroment. The room was bigger than what he expected. The beds were against the walls on opposite sides with a night stand which had a lamp on it. At the foot of the beds were desks where a laptop and another lamp were sitting on it. There was one closet and a bathroom that was connected to their room. There was also a large bookshelf that stood between the two night stands, each shelf was organized in genres. "Wow, this is _huge_!" Deidara exclaimed, looking around as he walks up to the bookshelf.

"The desk, laptop, and bed closest to the window is your side. The bookshelf, and closet is for both of us." Sasori explained as he sat on his own bed. The blonde looks over at him and nods his head before skimming through the titles of the books. Deidara smiled when he found one of his favorite manga series, _D. Gray-Man_, and took out the third volume from the shelf before lying down on his bed. He starts, happily, reading the book, not noticing that a certain someone was staring at him.

It felt like hours passed when he got finished reading the book though he saw it only took him a half-hour from when he started. The blonde stands up and places the book back where he found it, not wanting to mess up how the bookshelf was organized. He turns his head to look at his new roommate, noticing he was making a puppet. "A puppet? You make puppets?" He asked but immediately shuts up when he realized he sounded rude. Nonetheless, Sasori paused to look up at the blonde.

"Yeah, it's my way of expressing art." Sasori replied casually before returning to his work on the puppet.

Deidara sighed in relief which got him a quizzical look from the red head. "Haha, I guess we do have something in common. I was afraid I'd be stuck with a roommate who hated art. I love art, though I use clay to form art and then make it explode." He said happily.

"Why make it explode? It's such a waste of beautiful masterpieces. Art is eternal beauty that should last forever, like the paintings that are in art museums." Sasori said with a frown.

"That's where you're wrong, buddy. Art is a fleeting beauty that only lasts for a moment." Deidara argued.

"Really now? Well, maybe I think you're wrong." The red head was smirking now like he found the blonde's opinion amusing.

"You got an odd opinion about art." Deidara pointed out.

"So do you." Sasori countered.

"Not really." The blonde muttered.

"Want to make a bet?" The red head asked.

"Depends, what do I have to do?" Deidara answered.

"If you can prove to me that your opinion of art is better than my opinion, I will do your homework for you for the whole year. However, if I can prove to you that my opinion is better than yours then you have to do my homework for an entire year. Ten proofs for the win. Deal?"

"Piece of cake. You got yourself a deal. Be ready to be doing my homework in a week." Deidara smiled, he normally didn't make bets but this one was interesting and got his full attention. He was going to do anything just to win this bet, especially since he didn't want to be stuck with the red head's homework along with his own.

* * *

After talking more about art, Deidara followed his roommate to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat at a table that was close to the doors. The blonde recognized two of them, the hyperactive Tobi who was waving at them when they walked into the building and the orange haired guy who was at the main office. "Hi Sasori and Senpai!" Tobi said. Deidara waved back at Tobi as Sasori ignored him.

"Well, I guess you already know Tobi... The guy next to him is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Guys this is Deidara, my new roommate." Sasori introduced, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Welcome to Hell!" Hidan said, smiling a bit evilly. Even his violet eyes showed a bit of evilness which made Deidara shiver. Kakuzu just rolled his green pupil-less eyes at his silver haired friend. The rest laughed except for Itachi Uchiha. The raven haired young adult just held an emotionless expression on his face, not even smiling the slightest at what his friends were saying. Deidara had a feeling there were going to be issues between the two of them at some point during their "friendship".

"Don't worry, he's always like this in public. We're use to it." Sasori told the blonde, noticing that he was staring at the Uchiha. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and tuned in to the conversation that the rest of the group was paying attention to and laughing at.

**A/N: You guys might have already read this though in first person. The reason I'm re-posting it is because I can't find it in my account anymore and was wondering if it somehow got deleted. :/ Might change it back to first person, unsure. Review? Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

It was 6 in the morning when Deidara heard an alarm clock go off. "_Who the hell wakes up at 6 in the morning?! Shit, now I feel like I'm acting like Hidan... Not a good way to start the day..." _He thought to himself as he tried to get rid of the ringing of the alarm clock. Apparently that wasn't going to happen since the blonde felt a pillow hit the back of his head. "Wake up, brat.. You have to get ready for school.." A familiar voice said.

"I'm not a brat!" Deidara said as he sat up and pointed accusingly at his red headed roommate. Sasori just chuckles and goes into the bathroom with clean clothes in his hands. The blonde slowly got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He looked through his clothes and picked out black shorts and a black shirt with red clouds on it. It took 10 minutes before he was able to go into the bathroom to take his shower. "About time, slowpoke.." Deidara muttered as he walked past the red head and into the bathroom.

Once Deidara got done with his shower he had put on his clean clothes and pulled his blonde hair up in its usual half up style with a bit of his hair covering his left eye so only one blue eye could be seen. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his backpack, making sure all of his school crap was in there. After he made sure that they were in there, he looks towards Sasori who was about to throw another object at the blonde. "What's with you and throwing things at me?" He asked.

"If you don't want me throwing things at you then hurry up, I want to get breakfast before our classes start.." Sasori said, putting the eraser away. Deidara sighed as he grabbed his backpack and followed Sasori out of the room. They got to the cafeteria and got their breakfast. Deidara got a bagel with cream cheese and chocolate milk while Sasori got Lucky Charms with two 2% milks and an apple.

"Hey Sasori, why did you get two milks?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked at him like he was stupid.

"Deidara, how exactly did you get into this school?" The red head asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"You ask a stupid question, I ask a stupid question.."

"Hey! I did NOT ask you a stupid question!"

"Don't cause people to look at us you idiot.. And don't yell, I'm walking beside you.." Deidara looked around right when they got to the table, luckily he didn't cause anyone to pay attention to their argument. He didn't want to be kicked out of this school like what almost happened at his high school.

"Hiiii Sasori and Senpai~!" Tobi said as Deidara and Sasori sat down. He got stuck sitting between the emotionless Uchiha and his roommate. The blonde started eating as Tobi talked about a dream he had last night. Deidara almost spat out his milk when Tobi said that in his dream Deidara and Sasori got together.

"Tobi, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon...or later..." Deidara said to Tobi once he swallowed the milk that he almost spilt. Sasori stayed silent, the blonde looked over at him, wondering what he's thinking. His face stayed emotionless like it does when he's deep in thought, or serious but his eyes betrayed to keep the emotionless act and Deidara saw what he thought was sadness before the red head looked at him with confusion in his muddy brown eyes.

"What do you want, brat?" He asked.

"Stop calling me brat!" The blonde said, anger noticeable in his voice and face. He hated being called a brat, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Whatever you say, brat.." The red head said and looked away from him. Deidara finishes his breakfast and throws it away at the same time as Itachi.

* * *

Classes were over and Deidara was wandering around when he saw a tree where no one went so he decided to go there and sit on a branch. He guessed he fell asleep 'cause when he woke up it was dark outside. He jumped out of the tree and walked back to his dorm room as he stretched. "_Hopefully Sasori is there.. Can't believe I left my key in the room! Gah I'm such an idiot!"_ The blonde thought in his head as he got to the boys' dormitories and walked to his room. He knocked on the door three times before waiting for the door to open... No answer. "_Damnit, he isn't home.. I'm screwed.. And I was hoping I could get my homework done before midnight.."_ He sat down leaning against the door. He waited a few minutes before the door opened and the blonde fell onto his back. He looks up at Sasori and smiles. "Hey! You ARE home.. Thanks a lot!" Deidara said as he jumped up and walked into the room.

"Let me guess, you left your key in here this morning.." Sasori said closing the door and yawning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got you up.." The blonde replied as he laid down on his bed, his back towards the wall. Sasori lays back on his bed with his back towards Deidara.

"It's all right. Just let me go back to sleep, brat.." He said. Deidara was about to protest about him calling the blonde a brat but decided against it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The alarm went off again and Deidara was slowly starting to get used to the annoying sound of it going off at six in the morning. Then all of a sudden he saw a flash of light through his eyelids. He opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was a black camera above him. "One point for me." Sasori said with a smirk. It took Deidara a few seconds to realize what he's talking about and sits up.

"What do you mean, one point for you?" Deidara asked. The red head shows him the picture he just took of the sleeping blonde. "That point is taken away because pictures can easily be deleted." He quickly grabs the camera and deletes the photo of him before handing it back to his roommate. Sasori glares at Deidara as he puts his camera away and goes to do his normal routine of getting ready for school. The blonde smiles and gets changed since he took his shower last night to save time, a smile on his face from feeling accomplished.

As soon as the two were ready they headed off to the cafeteria to have breakfast. "Sasori, mind if I talk to you for a sec?" The two turned to see Kakuzu leaning against a nearby tree. Sasori nodded his head and walked towards their money greedy friend. Deidara shrugs his shoulders beore continuing to the cafeteria, grabbing food and sitting at the table with the others.

"Hey Blondie, where's puppet freak?" Hidan asked before taking a huge bite out of his pancakes. Blondie was Deidara's new nickname from Hidan, it seemed he gave everyone nicknames so the blonde didn't really care.

"Sasori's outside talking to your money-loving roommate." Deidara replied before starting to eat his breakfast. Hidan had an expression that looked like he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that bastard had a bone to pick with him. Hey, are you two dating?" Deidara sits out his apple juice at the silver haired male's question.

"W-What?! You're joking, right? Me date Sasori? Not in a million years, dude. What gave you that idea?" The blonde asked, glaring at the Jashinist.

"Oh for Jashin's sake, you two act like you are with your constant bickering about art and some bet! Plus the way you're like a lost puppy following that puppet freak around makes it seem like you have fallen madly in love with him!" Hidan yelled.

"Calm down, Hidan. You're attracting attention to this table." Pein scolded. It was the first time in a while that Deidara actually heard him speak to anyone other than his girlfriend, Konan. Deidara glanced around, the orange haired male was right, people were looking their way.

"No, we're both men. I'm not dating him, end of conversation." Deidara told Hidan. Sasori sits down at the table beside the blonde, looking at Hidan with a confused look.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked, Kakuzu sits down beside Hidan though he looked like he didn't care about what he just missed in the conversation.

"It's nothing." Deidara muttered as he returned to eating his breakfast. The red head looks at his roommate and shrugs before starting to eat his meal.


End file.
